Hush
by The Opera Rose
Summary: She was the student. He was the teacher. A drunken one night stand leading to a forbidden relationship. But what is the teacher to do when the student becomes unfaithful? IxK
1. Chapter 1

Hii ! Okay so I totally made a new idea AND the outline for it. So I totally know what to do now. -dances- heehee. 

Well… ish. x)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own IY & co. (GAWSH! I sound so corporate. o.o")

**Warning:** I suppose this fanfic will have plenty lemons… Maybe two or three pitchers of lemonade worth? xD (Yeah, you know you love me. HAHA ;) )

**Summary:** She was the student. He was the teacher. A drunken one night stand leading to a forbidden relationship. But what's the teacher to do when the student becomes unfaithful?

So now I bring you…

**Hush**

**Chapter 01**

Everyone has a secret; secrets that can harm you someway, somehow in any way possible. Or it can just be something so deluded that it'll be around the school in the next hour or less.

Inside the four walls of the four-story building the students call hell, Kagome Higurashi was a loner. A nobody. Someone who was just not important or good enough to be on the social ladder. She walked through the halls of the school carrying many secrets unknown to the other students. Beg her as much as you want; she'll never say a word.

Outside those same four walls, she was a somebody. She slowly became a club-hopper, making new friends on the way. When she entered a club, the first friend she'll make will be the bartender. Almost every bartender she met seemed to have this… calm "aura" around them, making her equally calm, cool and collected. It made her feel like she had known this person since they were babies.

In one jazz club called Midnight, she chatted with the bartender, Miroku Ito. He was a man of class, always knowing what to do in almost every situation. Kagome really admired him. She felt as if he were her long lost brother. She came to Midnight often, just to sit down at the bar, drink some water and have a good, long conversation with Miroku.

Kagome also went to a club called Passion, which was more exotic than Midnight. Here, Kagome met Sango Oshiro who was a dancer there, earning money from perverted, yet rich men.

How the two met seemed like fate. Kagome's father had brought her to Desire for a "business meeting" with some co-workers while it was his turn to take care of his daughter; Kagome's mother usually went to a book club or something of the sort with her friends. Anyways, Kagome had to use the restroom but couldn't find it. She hesitantly opened some doors, trying to find it, and stumbled upon Sango's dressing room. Luckily, she was decent; Kagome found the dancer sitting in front of the mirror, putting on her makeup. 

Sango saw how embarrassed Kagome was when she opened the door. She laughed slightly as she looked at her expression and then looked at her own outfit which was a very skimpy French maid costume. She helped the poor girl find the bathroom, and Kagome was so grateful towards Sango.

Not wanting to go back to her father's "meeting", Kagome hung out with Sango in her dressing room, even if Sango had to leave every so often for her turn onstage. The two talked for what seemed like forever, finding out that they have a lot in common. Soon, they were exchanging phone numbers and e-mails. Kagome definitely enjoyed Sango's company that evening.

Once, Kagome came to see Sango and asked her about sex.

Sango was shocked. "Shouldn't you be getting this talk from your mother... or a teacher? Someone other than a stripper, like myself? I mean, you know I love you, Kagome, but still… this isn't really my place to say…"

Kagome shrugged. "My mother is out a lot or just too busy to even say 'hello, Kagome' when I enter the house. I wouldn't dare ask this question to my father and I don't know any other person to ask."

Sango nodded. "I see. Well…"

Sango explained everything she knew to Kagome. Of course, not in a day; Kagome had gotten confused a few times, so Sango had to elaborate further. She laughed at some of Kagome's shocked and embarrassed faces when she mentioned some words like "clitoris" or "cunt" and laughed even harder when Kagome's face turned red as a tomato when she even drew a picture of a girl's vagina and pointed what was what.

She even showed her most of the different dildos and vibrators out there in the world and suggested a few for her to use. Sango was a little surprised when she saw Kagome take a few notes.

Sango told Kagome how to pleasure a man. This "unit" took a while to get through- she had no idea Kagome was so innocent and sheltered. She had mentioned what a girl can do to get a man erect and how to relieve him of that sexual tension. She taught her how to tease a man and make him want more.

Kagome thought she was going to explode from blushing so much when Sango lent her a few porn videos. "Study these," she stated simply.

She quickly nodded and stuffed them into her bag.

By the day Sango said, "That's all I got for you", Kagome immediately jumped up and hugged her friend, thanking her excessively and Sango laughed all the while.

Since Kagome and Sango had finished "the talk", Kagome went to a very sensual club called Passion and instead of going for the bar; she quickly slipped into the crowd, dancing to the music. She swayed her hips sexually, teasing the other males in the room.

She met one man- Kouga Kondo was his name- who dared to go up to Kagome. They danced to the music, which was Kagome and Kouga's way of "small talk".

Kagome's back faced the man as she grinded her rear end against his hardening member. Kouga groaned and ran his hand up and down her thigh. Kagome then wrapped her arms around his neck behind her, and the conversation began when the two shared a passionate, lustful kiss on the dance floor.

Kouga then picked her up and brought her to a private room; and once they had both entered and the door was shut and locked, Kouga immediately pounced on her.

--

After an hour of pure sex, Kouga put on his clothes and left behind a business card with the note that said "Call me".

Kagome sat up, her pelvis aching a little. She grabbed the card and tossed it to no where in particular. The night had barely passed and she had lost her virginity to a complete stranger.

Sango forgot to mention how painful the first time is.

…At least he wore a condom.

-x-x-

Inuyasha Nakamura was a man that most people would chase after. Women and teenage girls would swoon over him. It was cool and funny at first… now it's just really pissing him off.

There was one girl who caught his eye. She always looked so sad. He would date her, but thing is…

She's his student.

It was forbidden for students and teachers to have relationships. If such relationships were made, it will result in dire consequences.

Inuyasha sighed. If only his student would at least open up to him in some form or fashion. Even the slightest hello would make him content.

But what kind-of stupid would actually be nice to a _teacher_? Certainly not Kagome. Her mind seemed to wander off into lala-land during his class. He wondered about himself being a student and getting along with Kagome- in more ways than one. He smiled slightly at the thought and felt his pants tighten a bit but immediately loosen when one of his friends had stopped by his classroom.

"Yash!" he exclaimed. "Hey, man. What's up?" he said as he sat on the edge of Inuyasha's desk.

"Well, nothing, as you can see," Inuyasha stated, looking at the rows of empty desks. "So what brings you here?"

"The guys and I were wondering if you wanted to come out with us for drinks."

Inuyasha thought about it and decided that he really needed a break from a night full of just grading papers. "Alright, sounds good. Where are we meeting up?"

His friend scratched his head as he pondered. "I think Akira said some place called Passion?" He paused for a moment and said, "Yeah! He did say Passion. I'm sure of it!"

Inuyasha had to laugh at his friend's mental capacity. He started to wonder how he had graduated from high school with the rest of them.

"Passion? I think I've heard of that place. Why there?" Inuyasha asked.

The man snorted. "Why_not_ there! Loosen up, Yash! We're going to party and let go tonight, okay?" Before Inuyasha could object, his friend had stood up and headed for the door. "See you there, Yash!"

Inuyasha sighed as he started to regret his decision to go.

-x-x-

Kagome had crept out the front door in a white halter shirt and a black miniskirt that Sango had recommended. She quickly got into her not-so-expensive car, turned it on and hit the gas, heading for Passion. Sango had told her to come to show her a new routine she thought of using for tonight's performance. And who was she to refuse?

When she reached a stoplight, she quickly rummaged through her purse to see if she'd gathered everything. She let out a small sigh of relief as she found her necessities: wallet, cell phone, compact, lipstick, a tampon, three condoms and an extra pair of panties. All set.

Kagome arrived at the small club and parked her car. She walked towards the entrance, already receiving glances from the males who were leaving and arriving. She grinned inwardly as she took her seat at the bar as usual. She ordered a glass of water, obviously not planning to get hammered especially in a place full of hungry males such as this. She turned her form to face the stage as she coolly sipped her glass. 

She reached into her purse and checked the time; Sango was up in about a minute or two. She gazed the dance floor, watching bodies bump and grind against another. The whole place just screamed sex. The crowd was obviously heated and every now and then you could hear a moan echo and bounce off the walls. Passion seemed to have a horny bunch today.

-x-x-

Inuyasha strode into the blaring nightclub along with a bunch of his friends. They all took a seat at a table somewhere in the middle between the dance floor and the bar. He looked around the room, his face turning sour as his sensitive nose caught onto the stench of sex. _Of all places_, Inuyasha thought bitterly.

As one of the party left to go get drinks, Inuyasha scoped the area. He might as well find something (or someone) to help pass the time. He found a few beautiful ladies dancing, but he shook his head, coming to the conclusion that they were probably hammered as hell and/or looking for someone to jump into the sack with. Same for the males, but not that they gave a flying fuck.

His thoughts had been broken as his friend came back with two pitchers of beer. Taking a glass, he poured the beer until it almost reached the top. He was about to drink, someone yelled, "Let's do the wave!"

A wave? What was he, a teenager?

Inuyasha shook his head. He was here to let go and he damn well better remove the stick out from up his ass or there'll be trouble to pay with his buddies. He began to cheer in agreement with his buddies and held his glass tightly. "Go!" the same male yelled and downed his glass. As he was close to finishing, the male to his right began and so on.

Inuyasha was the fourth to go and breathed heavily from the rush. He burped and laughed at how much they seemed like idiots at a bachelor party. He poured himself another glass and drank to his heart's content.

-x-x-

Kagome watched Sango perform her routine and sighed as she heard cat calls and whistles from almost every male in the room. Rolling her eyes, she drank some more of her water. She looked around the room and saw—

Oh my, was it who she_thinks_ she's seeing?

By George, it _is_!

She couldn't believe her teacher Inuyasha Nakamura was in a club like this! _What a perv_, she thought and laughed out loud. The bartender gave her a strange look, but she didn't care. Kagome watched him drink his beer and laugh with his friends.

Kagome had to admit; her teacher was a pretty handsome man. If only he wasn't a teacher…

_Pfft_. Yeah, in an alternate universe. 

She noticed at how more and more idiotic he was becoming; the obvious signs of him getting drunk beyond the norm. Kagome laughed to herself once more.

-x-x-

As Inuyasha and his friends were chatting, a friend to his left nudged him and said, "'Ey, look at that hottie at the bar. See 'er?"

Inuyasha turned around in his chair and saw a figure. Her legs were crossed, but he could tell through his blurry vision that her legs went on for days and her curved body looked delicious. "Whatta 'bout 'er?" 

His friend winked at him. "You should talk to 'er!"

"Why do I have to!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Yerr the one who thinks she's hot!"

"I've got a girlfriend, if you've forgotten. Yerr the only single man at this 'ere table," he stated.

Inuyasha growled, but his friend had a point. Plus, the figure looked familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was at the tip of his tongue… ah, whatever.

He suddenly got up and walked over to the bar.

-x-x-

Much to Kagome's surprise, her teacher was headed her way. She made a confused look, but quickly wiped it away as he came closer. She didn't think she had anything to worry about; he was probably too drunk to tell the difference from a nostril to an eye.

She watched him take the seat next to her's and mentally laughed at his goofy smile.

"Hey there, pretty lad-ay," he slurred. "Muh-my name's Inu-yah… Inuyasha. Wuh… Wha's yerr name?"

Kagome could've fallen over in laughter. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, I don't drink."

He gave the cutest drunken puppy dog face he could muster, which resulted in Kagome laughing away and wiping tears from her eyes. "Okay, okay. One drink."

Inuyasha cheered stupidly and called, "Bartenderrr-er!"

As the bartender approached, he had ordered two tequila shots. 

Before gulping it down, Kagome inquired, "Why don't we toast to the occasion?"

Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "Toast ta wha-at?"

"Um… us meeting."

"I can drink ta that!" Inuyasha exclaimed and gulped down his shot.

Kagome looked at the drink hesitantly. She shut her eyes as she downed the fluid. 

She could practically feel the burning sensation of the alcohol slide down her throat.

It became strangely addicting.

-x-x-

After Kagome had gulped her seventh shot, she started to feel wary. 

"In… Inu-washa…?" she slurred.

"Puh-wha?" he mumbled as he turned her direction.

"Ki… Kiss me," she managed.

Inuyasha didn't think twice (not that he could) and immediately pulled the young woman close and kissed her as passionately as he could in his drunken state.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, a drop of saliva running down from the corner of her mouth. It felt so good- the wriggling of their tongues, the sucking, the licking, the nibbling- ooh! This one was a lip nibbler. Sexy.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her. "You wanna get out of here? My place isn't that far away."

She nodded, and followed him in tow. He was holding her hand as he quickly paid for their drinks and briskly walked out from the club and down two or so blocks.

They made it into his apartment complex and pressed his floor button impatiently. He never thought an elevator ride could feel so endless. And Kagome wasn't helping much either since she was innocently teasing him by kissing him randomly in different areas such as his lips, cheeks, ears… oh God his ears. Her kisses and touches made him go wild. Every body part she touched seemed to burn.

He thanked the gods when he heard the elevator reached his floor. Pulling the young woman close to him, he briskly walked to his apartment, taking out the keys from his pocket. Once they arrived at his door, Inuyasha groaned and growled playfully at the girl who continuously kissed and nipped at his neck, leaving little love bites. He fumbled with his keys- God, this girl was amazing. 

Finally managing to unlock the door, Inuyasha tossed his keys onto a table nearby the door and picked up the woman and started for his bedroom once he had kicked his door shut. She giggled at his hastiness and gasped when she was lightly tossed upon the soft silk sheets of his soft bed. He gazed at her in a drunken predatory lustful stare as he climbed on top of her. Inuyasha captured her lips with his and grinded against her as he lifted her slightly and untied her halter and slowly pulled it off along with her strapless bra.

Kagome moaned softly, pulling off his shirt and grazing her fingernails gently up and down his toned chest. She smiled as she felt his muscles ripple under her touch. She arched into him slightly as he began kissing and nipping at her neck and gasped slightly as his hand kneaded her breast, molding it in his palm. 

She grinded her hips against his and groaned at his ministrations. She unzipped his pants and slid a hand in his boxers and rubbed his member. Kagome grinned slightly at how it became so erect at a mere touch. She stroked it gently, relishing in the man's moan.

Inuyasha lowered his head to her breasts and growled slightly as he licked a bud. He smirked as he watched the girl beneath him moan and writhe on the sheets. He sucked on the bud, fondling the other breast in his hand, loving the sounds of her moans and mewls. He too groaned as she gently stroked his length and bucked against her.

He pulled off her skirt and panties and gazed at her bare form, taking in her many curves in his drunken state. He hoped to the gods that he wouldn't forget this delicious body. His hands latched onto her hips as his thumbs caressed the skin. He smiled as the girl bucked against him slightly, silently begging for more. 

Inuyasha kicked off his pants and boxers and grabbed a condom from the side drawer. After applying, he whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?"

Smiling at her whispered pleas, he thrust into her as hard and swift as he could and groaned at her loud moan and rocked back and forth slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. Once she wrapped her arms and legs around him, he took the chance to thrust into her slowly and gently and captured her lips once more. 

Kagome moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips with each thrust. She tilted her head back a bit as he kissed her neck once more, licking and sucking on it gently. His thrusts grew faster and harder and deeper as her moans grew louder and louder, almost screams. She was getting closer to her climax, but a part of her didn't want this to end. As if spoken too soon, Kagome screamed to the top of her lungs as she reached her climax. Not long after, Inuyasha followed suit. He rocked back and forth once more and then collapsed in exhaustion next to the young girl. He wrapped an arm around the girl and the pair was out like a light.

-x-x-

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and then immediately shut at the contact of sun. Her head was throbbing and she felt like crap. She noticed an arm around her that definitely wasn't hers and turned her head and definitely felt like screaming. 

She just had sex with her teacher.

What had she done? She started to think about last night; one drink led to two more and two more turned to… how many shots did she have! Waving that off for the moment, she slowly and cautiously slid off the side of the bed. She gathered her clothes and put them on as she went.

Kagome grabbed her purse but clumsy her; she dropped it and everything had fallen out. She sucked in a breath and widened her eyes as she carefully watched the sleeping teacher. He just snored and rolled over. 

Wiping her brow, she quickly gathered her things and carefully walked out of the room and then the apartment. She briskly walked to the elevator and was surprised she had remembered the way from the complex to the club. On the way to the lot, she ignored the throbbing pain on her head and blushed as images from last night popped up on her mind. She stumbled slightly from her knees going weak for a millisecond. 

Kagome found her car in the almost empty lot and drove home quickly. She carefully crept up the stairs and tiptoed to her room. Once the door was closed and locked, she quickly removed her makeup and clothes and put on her pajamas. She slid into her bed sheets and sighed in comfort. She closed her eyes and before drifting off to sleep, she wondered if Inuyasha would remember anything from last night…

-x-x-

Inuyasha's eyes opened when the sun's rays peeked through his curtains and onto his face. He turned to his side and found the empty space beside him. He took the pillow and sniffed her scent. It wasn't long when she left…

Getting up, he groaned at the pain on his head and dragged himself to the bathroom. His shuffling feet came into contact with something on the floor, almost causing Inuyasha to trip if he hadn't caught himself first.

"What the hell…?"

He bent down to pick up a pink wallet decorated with flowers and an embroidered "K" on it. This must belong to the girl from last night.

Inuyasha opened the wallet to find an ID and his eyes immediately widened.

He didn't… He couldn't have… He slept with—

"Kagome Higurashi?"

* * *

So I hope this wasn't too cliché or anything. Please review :)

♥, xKuroi no Bara x


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I'm so glad you guys like my story! Thanks, everyone! :)

**Disclaimer:** No ownage of IY & co.

**Warning:** This story is... Lemonicious ;)

**Summary:** She was the student. He was the teacher. A drunken one night stand leading to a forbidden relationship. But what's the teacher to do when the student becomes unfaithful?

Oh, and one review asked I mentioned ages and stuffs?

Well, I suppose they all look the same, but human. Well, Inuyasha has the ears and the silver hair with a heightened sense of smell. Um, I suppose Kagome is 17 years old, a senior in American high school. And Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha would be in the early to mid- twenties. Hope that helps!

* * *

**Hush**

**Chapter 02**

The same images continued to replay over and over in Kagome's head. She figured God was taunting her as punishment. And every time they replayed in her head, she immediately felt like smashing her head against the wall. 

She felt a bit insecure each time she saw someone whisper or laugh. Were they talking about her? Did they find out about her and Inuyasha? 

Kagome looked up as she walked towards Inuyasha's, no, Mr. Nakamura's classroom. Oh no; she really hoped he wouldn't remember anything from the other night. Sighing defeatedly, she walked into the classroom as gracefully and swiftly as she could to her seat, avoiding Mr. Nakamura's gaze. 

She felt so tense and continued to stare down at her desk, hoping class would start right now.

This was going to be a long day.

-x-x-

Inuyasha's head immediately snapped up when he smelled Kagome's scent waft into the room. He saw her head down as she walked into the room and took her seat. She was definitely avoiding him. She was tense and paranoid; he'd have to talk to her after school. 

Throughout the class, he continued on with his monotone lectures on authors and literature, fiction and non-fiction. He'd teach something different, but change of curriculum was prohibited during the year. 

Once the bell rang, Inuyasha called out, "Miss Higurashi, I'd like to have a word with you after school."

-x-x-

The two words that ran through Kagome's mind were _Oh shit._

He couldn't have remembered, could he? Oh no. What if he did? Then what? Was he going to turn this to the authorities? No, that would be reputation suicide. Was he going to harshly make her keep this to herself and forcefully have his way with her?

Kagome shuddered at the last thought. That would be just awful… But then again, he wouldn't really need to _forcefully_ take her—

She mentally and physically slapped herself (and also earning a few strange glances from students walking by). No! That wasn't right! Wasn't that even against the law?

Then she came to realize… what they'd done was illegal. She was a minor! Almost an adult, but a minor no less! Oh no, what if word got out? Inuyasha would be out of the job and Kagome would be labeled the ultimate slut! Kagome shook her head. That wasn't going to happen because nothing more is going to happen.

Nothing more.

-x-x-

Inuyasha anxiously waited for the final bell to ring as the day moved on ever so slowly. He really needed to talk to Kagome about their "situation". What were they going to do?

What if she went to the authorities and accused him of date-rape? What if she told them that he forced her to drink alcohol and raped her in his apartment? All these ideas were spinning in Inuyasha's mind to the point where during class he blurted out "sex" when he meant to say "six". And another moment he was giving out a lecture on an author and was discussing the author's love life and how it had affected his writings and when he was trying to say "He had great luck with women in his time," it came out as "He had great _fuck_ with women in his time."

Oh, the disaster.

By the time the bell rang indicating that school was over, he sat at his desk, waiting for Kagome. He was fiddling with his pen, trying to concentrate on grading some papers when his nose caught her scent. She was coming! Trying to clean up his desk as much as he could, he shoved some things into his desk and straightened his tie a bit.

Wait, why was he trying to impress his student?

_Pfft_, as if she would ever care. He didn't even think the students were so observant enough to recognize him from a grape!

When Kagome entered the room, she quietly asked, "Mr. Nakamura? Y-you wanted to see me?"

Inuyasha could tell she was quite nervous from the way she held her books so close to her chest. What happened to that confident girl from the club?

He nodded and politely said, "Can you please shut the door, Miss Higurashi? This conversation is very… 'touchy', to say in the least."

Kagome complied and closed the door, immediately knowing what he had meant. She slowly and cautiously walked towards the desk in front of his desk and took a seat on the table. She didn't really know what to say. How did "Um… so we slept together. Now what?" sound?

Uh, no.

Kagome didn't want to do anything wrong; she definitely regretted having anything to do with Inuyasha besides being the average Jane in his class. She then realized how quiet they had gotten. What should she say? What should she do? This was so awkward.

Inuyasha opened up his bag and took out her wallet. He walked over to her and handed it to her and heard her mumble a "thank you" and took it. 

There was a pregnant pause when Inuyasha sighed and said, "I know you were the girl from the other night, Miss Higurashi."

Mustering up some courage, Kagome retaliated by saying, "Well now that you know, could you call me Kagome? We're not in school hours anymore."

He nodded. "So, uh, Kagome. Have you talked to anyone about our… meeting?"

Kagome shook her head. 

Inuyasha thanked God.

"Um, so now what, Mr. Nakamura?" she inquired. "Can I go now?"

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"My name. My name is Inuyasha. We're not in school hours anymore, just as you've said."

"Oh. Right," she said sheepishly. This was embarrassing enough as it is; why couldn't he just have kept his mouth shut?

"Anyways, Kagome," he started, "I was wondering—"

"Look, if you want me to keep my mouth shut, _Inuyasha_, I will. I won't tell a soul that I slept with you so you can relax and we can move on with our lives. You won't go to jail and I won't go to therapy. Sound good?"

Inuyasha got a little annoyed at her little speech. She had her reasons, yes, but he knew that she wouldn't tell. She would put herself on the hook if she had anyway.

"Kagome, I know you weren't going to tell. Do you think I have such little faith in my students? If I did, then I wouldn't have the right to be called a teacher."

"I'm not even just a student to you anymore. I'm one of the many girls you've fucked—"

"No, you're not!" Inuyasha roared, startling the girl. "Before you so kindly interrupted me, I was going to ask you to accompany me for dinner tonight."

"Why, so you could fuck me again, but this time sober?"

Inuyasha held back the urge to take her by the shoulders and shake her while yelling out the fact that he was most definitely attracted to her and would like anything to have more than a student-teacher relationship. 

Keeping his cool, he calmly stated, "No, I want to take you out on a real date; not just a 'wham-bam-thank you, ma'am' kind-of deal. It's the least I can do for taking you home with me when we were both drunk and both out of our minds."

"Oh, so you're asking me out on a pity date?" she asked. 

Sighing frustratedly, Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and sternly and straight-out said, "No. I'm asking you out on a date because I think you're attractive. I want to be more than just a teacher to you. I want to know more about you, your past, your plans for the future. Everything. I want to know you like I know the back of my hand. And vice versa."

Inuyasha looked at her straight in the eyes with all of his sincerity and warmth. "Kagome, all I'm asking for is a chance. Is that too much to ask?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Seriously? He was honestly asking her if he could pursue her. Wasn't he aware of the consequences?

As if reading her mind, Inuyasha said, "I know what's at stake, Kagome. And I think it's rather worth getting to know you and showing you how I feel each day."

Kagome felt so torn. She didn't want to risk him anything, but she really wanted to give this a chance. She took his hand in hers and stroked it gently with her thumb. "Inuyasha… I'd like to go out on a date with you."

Ecstatic couldn't even describe how Inuyasha was feeling. Oh wait, maybe it can. Anyways, he was just so overjoyed. Without thinking he wrapped her arms around her, hugging her lovingly and inhaled her scent. Smiling, he lifted his head and his eyes met hers. He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against her soft pair. The kiss may have been soft, slow and tender, but it still sent sparks flying throughout the couple.

Kagome blushed lightly and smiled weakly as she looked up at her newfound lover. Inuyasha chuckled at how cute she looked and then smirked. "Question is… Are you ready for this, Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome laughed a bit and gave him a smirk of her own. "Oh no, no. The real question here is: are _you_ ready, Inuyasha Nakamura?"

He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good."

-x-x-

Kagome hadn't felt this giddy since she had her seventh birthday party, the last time she and her family actually spent time together. Her parents had showered her in gifts and love and she loved every moment of it. But that was all in the past.

The moment she arrived home, she immediately rushed upstairs to her room and rummaged through her closet. A tank top and jeans? No, too casual.

Her long, sleek black dress? No, too formal.

Ah! A simple indigo, spaghetti-strapped dress that only went up to her knees-- this was perfect. Not too formal, not too casual.

She laid her dress on her bed as she went to go take a quick shower. She then took care of her hair, brushing through it gently and carefully applying her makeup. After, she put on her dress and black one-inch heels and the necessary accessories such as a bracelet, necklace and earrings. And last but not least, she applied her favorite perfume.

Kagome took out a black purse to match her outfit and put in her necessities. The minute she had finished getting dressed, she heard the doorbell and the smile on her face grew wider. Quickly grabbing her shawl, she briskly walked down the stares and out of the house and gracefully slid into Inuyasha's car.

She kissed Inuyasha gently on the cheek and smiled. Inuyasha returned the smile and stated, "You look amazing, Kagome."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Thanks. You look charming yourself."

The couple drove to an elegant Italian cuisine restaurant. Taking their seats, they ordered their plates and chatted as happy lovers.

"Hmm," Inuyasha began. "Tell me about your family."

Kagome thought about what to say. Her family life was just so complicated. "Well, the Cliffnotes version is that when I was younger, I had a really happy childhood up until I was eight years old. My parents became workaholics, almost forgetting the fact that they had a child. Because of that, I've learned to become independent. Yes, they feed me and shower me in anything but love and happiness. But sometimes those are the two things I really want most from them."

Inuyasha wanted to jump out of his seat and hold her in his arms for forever. So this is why she always looked so sad. He wanted to be there for her always and forever. He put his hand over her's in a comforting manner and smiled lovingly towards her. "I'll gladly shower you with love and happiness, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and giggled softly. "Thank you, Inuyasha. For everything."

-x-x-

While they waited for their food and during the meal, they started a game of twenty questions. Inuyasha had asked her simple questions such as what her favorite color was and what her hobbies were whereas Kagome had immediately asked him personal, intimate questions like when was his first kiss and the details of his first time.

Inuyasha's girl had a dirty mind.

Not that he minded all too much. 

Inuyasha was attracted to Kagome on so many levels and he loved every moment of it. He didn't want their time together to ever end.

_Yeahhh. We'll see about that._

-x-x-

On the ride home, the couple shared a few jokes and chatted for a little while. Inuyasha even had the courtesy to walk Kagome to the door. They were talking for a little more, discussing their next date. Once reaching the porch, Kagome felt so awkward and embarrassed. She never thought she'd feel like a little schoolgirl. She blushed as she looked up at Inuyasha. "You didn't have to walk me to the door, you know…"

Inuyasha cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked it gently with his thumb. "I wanted to," he simply said.

He then leaned in slowly and kissed her gently, licking and nipping her lips every now and then. Kagome felt like she was on cloud nine. Why were his kisses so intoxicating?

When he pulled away, Kagome blushed even more yet never turned away. She smiled at him and whispered, "Good night, Inuyasha."

Returning the smile, he replied, "Good night, Kagome. I'll call you." 

She walked inside and peeked through the cracks of her blinds, watching him walk away and drive off. Sighing happily, Kagome walked upstairs to her room. The events of that night continued to replay in her mind as she took her quick shower and went to bed. Before she drifted off to sleep, she heard her phone ring. Picking up her phone, Kagome answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome. It's Bankotsu."

Her lab partner from school? How odd; he usually never calls this late. Even more curious, they don't even have any homework.

"Bankotsu? Do you need something?"

She could tell he was nervous, but she couldn't think of a reason why. After a few minutes of silence, she was beginning to wonder if he was even on the line anymore. "Bankotsu? Are you there?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Sorry, Kagome. Um, I was just wondering if you… you…"

"'You...'?"

"Will you go out with me, Kagome?"

Oh, wow. She never knew Bankotsu would like her that way. But… she was with Inuyasha. What could she say? If she said that she had someone already; knowing Bankotsu, he'd get to the bottom of things and definitely find out who she was with. But if she doesn't say that she was with someone, then that would give him hope for a chance and she really didn't want to break the poor boy's heart. Unknowing that she was taking too long, she heard Bankotsu's voice shatter her thoughts. "Kagome? Kagome? Are you there?"

"Sorry, Bankotsu. Um. Sure, I'll go out with you."

She could practically_hear_ his huge smile forming on his face. "Really, Kagome? Please don't do this out of pity…"

"Yeah, totally. I'd like to go out with you, Bankotsu."

"Great! I'll call you later to make plans. Good night, Kagome!"

She hung up and sighed. She better keep this under wraps.

_Shit._

-x-x-

Kagome tried her best to not look completely girlish as she watched Inuyasha pace the floor and go on with his lecture. She also tried not to look completely guilty at the fact that she had a date planned with someone else but him. She quietly tapped the pads of her fingertips against the desk in a sort-of rhythmic fashion, humming a tune inside her mind. 

The bell had rung and while everyone was gathering their things, Inuyasha had called out, "Miss Higurashi, may I see you after class?"

Kagome looked at him curiously and took her time as she walked down the aisle of desks to Inuyasha, carefully eyeing the door. Inuyasha then took this chance to close his door and pull down the blind to his window. He pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her petite waist and captured her lips with his. 

He groaned softly and whispered, "I've been craving you all day."

She smiled weakly as she ran her hands through his silver locks. She kissed him again, softer this time and replied, "I have to go soon. People might become suspicious."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh and kissed her once more and let her go. "Have a good day, Kagome."

She smiled and waved as she headed out the door. "You too, Mr. Nakamura."

Kagome closed the door after her and sighed happily. A small smile formed on her face as she walked towards her usual lunch spot. Before she could take her seat, she heard someone call her name. "Kagome!!"

She turned around, whipping her head from side to side, trying to find the person who called her. She found someone waving their arms in the air at her, laughing and smiling. Kagome squinted her eyes and recognized—

Bankotsu.

She then moved to where he was sitting, taking a seat next to him at the table with his friends. Bankotsu introduced Kagome to them as she ate, not really having much to say. She seemed to zone out from the conversation they were having when she heard the phrase "… kiss her!"

Kagome's head snapped up, looking at the group oddly. "What?"

She saw Bankotsu's face turn bright pink and then turn toward her and then back at his friends. "No way, man! That stuff is confidential!"

"Scared that you might suck so much?"

Kagome laughed softly. These boys were just too much. She started to get into the conversation and Bankotsu's friend had brought up the whole "kissing issue" once more. "You really should kiss her," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

She just laughed it off when she felt Bankotsu's mouth on her's while her eyes became the size of pool balls. 

_What the fuck?!_

-x-x-

It was Inuyasha's turn for lunch duty, making sure that no one used this time to ditch school or start some "unmentionable actions." 

He walked across the courtyard and looked among the students, Kagome immediately catching his eye. He smiled but his smile immediately pursed into a straight line. What the hell? What was that kid doing, kissing Kagome like that! Why, he oughta—

Wait. He can't do anything.

Inuyasha growled, wanting more than anything to punch the lights out of that kid. But for both his and Kagome's sakes, he kept his cool.

_Kagome… What are you doing?_

* * *

AH! FINALLY!! Please review :)

, xKuroi no Bara


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of your reviews and faves

Thank you to all of your reviews and faves! I definitely love you readers bunches! And sorry this took FOREVER AND A DAYYY, but I was terribly busy -cry-

Augh, I lost my outline… -sob- but it's okay! I remember the general gist. 'Cause, uh, duh! I wrote it. Hehe :)

**Disclaimer:** No ownage of IY & co.

**Warning:** Mature content (I don't think anyone listens to that anyway HAHA xD)

**Summary:** She was the student. He was the teacher. A drunken one night stand leading to a forbidden relationship. But what's the teacher to do when the student becomes unfaithful?

**Hush**

**Chapter 03**

Kagome's widened eyes wandered through the people who were watching and cheering on Bankotsu. Her eyes landed on a particular man… the man she belonged to first.

_Inuyasha…_

She felt relieved when Bankotsu pulled away. She wanted to slap that goofy grin off his face, but there would really be no point in that and there would definitely be some questions raised, no?

Kagome just sat there, inwardly stunned yet playing it off as a joke towards Bankotsu and his friends. She looked out at the corner of her eye and saw Inuyasha still standing at the top of the school steps watching the students. He must have seen. What would she say to him?

Would he even believe her if she told the truth?

Not wanting to think of any negativity, Kagome shook away her thoughts. Maybe this whole thing with Bankotsu will be ending soon.

_Maybe._

-x-x-

Kagome avoided Inuyasha as subtly as she could. On her way home, she stalked over to Midnight to visit her favourite bartender. Taking a seat at the bar, she ordered a glass of water and immediately spilled her situation.

"Miroku," she groaned as she ran a hand through her hair. "What am I going to do? If I break it off with Bankotsu, it'll probably cause complications and drama I definitely don't need."

"Didn't you say he was persistent? If you break up with him, he'll probably stalk you and find out about you and your teacher. If you want to keep your secret safe, you might just need to continue being unfaithful," Miroku responded.

"What do I do?" she asked herself as well as Miroku. "I don't want to betray Inuyasha at all. I feel terrible."

"Well he should understand considering the circumstances."

"Miroku, this is my first relationship. I don't want to ruin it."

Miroku handed her a glass of scotch. "Honey, I don't want to be a killjoy, but I think that ship has already sailed." (**AN:** That statement totally made Miroku look gay, didn't it? I promise that Miroku's not gay. Sorry I made it seem like he was xD)

Kagome grumbled as she took the glass and drank the contents in one go. She handed Miroku the glass and continued to pout until someone took a seat next to her.

She furrowed her eyebrows slightly and looked up at the stranger who was looking down and smiling at her. "Hello, I'm Naraku. And you are?"

"Kagome," she responded. He wasn't so bad-looking. He was tall, slim with a broad chest and shoulders. His long hair was pulled in a sleek, low ponytail. Looking at his attire, she could tell he had a nice paying job.

And then Kagome had an idea. She could cheat on Bankotsu and make him dump her so she can be with Inuyasha. It was perfect! But how could she pull it off?

"So, may I buy you a drink, Kagome?" Naraku asked, smiling at her charmingly.

"You may," she replied with a small yet seductive smile.

-x-x-

Throughout the whole night, Kagome devised a plan on how to get rid of Bankotsu. She really loved the guy, but she loved him as a brother not a lover.

And she kissed her brother. Ew.

Anyways…

Kagome went through school normally. During class, she stole glances at Suikotsu, a cute guy in her class. Maybe she'll use him for her plan. No one else could really compare to Suikotsu anyway. She took out a sheet of paper and wrote:

_Hi, are you busy after school?_

Then she folded it in half and put it on his desk when their teacher turned his back. She pretended to be paying attention as she watched him unfold and read her note from the corner of her eye. The next thing she knew, the paper was back on her desk.

_No. Why?_

She smiled. Now, how should she approach this? Flirty and seductive or bold and straight forward?

_Well… you're really cute. Wanna hook up later?_

She passed the note back to him and she could have sworn she heard him chuckle. The note was tossed back to her desk.

_Sure. What time and where?_

Hmm. Bankotsu's club activities didn't end until three-thirty and Inuyasha usually leaves school around three-fifteen. And Bankotsu's sword club was in the B building near the bathrooms and the stairs… She took the note and wrote:

_3:25pm. B Building by the stairs. See you there. _

She tossed the note back to Suikotsu and smiled to herself. This afternoon would definitely be exciting.

-x-x-

Kagome carefully watched Inuyasha leave the campus as she headed towards B Building. She checked her watch and smiled. Almost time, she thought. She reached the top of the stairway and waited for Suikotsu. She sat on the ledge, looking out the window absent-mindedly. She thought of Bankotsu's reaction and what would happen after. Should she follow through with Suikotsu or leave him with blue balls and prance all the way to Inuyasha's?

"Hey," came a deep voice to her left.

She looked at Suikotsu and smiled. "Hey yourself."

Before she knew what was happening, Suikotsu had pinned her to the ledge and kissed her fervently while grinding his hips against hers. She moaned softly as he attacked her neck with kisses and fondled her breasts through her shirt.

Kagome heard a door open and smiled inwardly. She wrapped her arms around Suikotsu's neck and ran her fingers through his hair while he opened her shirt and kissed and nipped at her breasts. She groaned as she felt his fingers find their way to her panties.

She faintly heard Bankotsu's voice and moaned a little louder while unbuttoning Suikotsu's shirt. She started unbuckling his pants when she finally heard him call for her.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around, not bothering to straighten herself up. She saw the surprise and hurt in his eyes and felt sorry for him, but she had to do this. For herself and Inuyasha.

"Bankotsu?" She gasped, feigning shock.

Bankotsu jogged up the stairs to talk to her. "What are you- … How could you-…" He said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Bankotsu…" Kagome started.

"No, save it. I never expected for you to do this kind-of thing. I thought you were different. Guess not. We're through, Kagome," said Bankotsu. He jogged back down the stairs and out of the building.

Sighing, Kagome turned back to Suikotsu. Suikotsu still had his lustful, hungry gaze. She smirked and took his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom.

Once the door was shut, Suikotsu immediately pressed Kagome against the wall and kissed her fiercely as he pressed his hard-on against her pelvis. Wrapping her legs around him, Kagome moaned and bucked against him, pleading for him to go on. He moved her panties to the side and thrust into her hard, fast and deep.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked, nipped and sucked on his ear as she groaned in pleasure. She ran her fingers through his hair and bucked her hips against his as he thrust into her. His thrusts grew harder and faster, silently telling her that he was close to his climax. Crying out, Kagome threw her head back as she climaxed.

-x-x-

Kagome was now on her way to Inuyasha's apartment. She thought about her encounter with Bankotsu and sighed. At least he's out of the picture?

She couldn't really get Suikotsu out of her mind. The rush and the secrecy of a one-time encounter of sleeping with someone who wasn't your significant other… It felt good.

She knocked on Inuyasha's door and smiled when he opened it. "Kagome," he said. "Where were you after school today?"

"I had to speak with Bankotsu. Just so you know, he and I are officially done," she said with a grin. "And then I went to hang out with some friends."

Inuyasha nodded and stepped aside to let her in. Once the door was shut, she was wrapped in his arms and felt his lips on hers. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

_Oh the woes that lie ahead…_

* * *

AH!! And there you have it. The third chapter. I am sooooo sorry this took forever and a day! I'll try to update sooner. But it may be difficult since I have to work on college apps. Eek. Wish me luck! Haha I love you guys!

Ohyeah, and please review!

_Love, xKuroi No Bara x_


End file.
